Anything You Want For Christmas
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: Christmas Oneshot! Laven


**As promised, my Christmas One shot!**

**i do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Everybody loves Christmas.

Well, of course, not _everybody_ loves Christmas, but wide majorities of the people who celebrate it do.

I don't exactly love Christmas, but I don't precisely hate it either. My parents died when I was very young so I was brought up by my grandfather. Without much of a family we didn't really have much to celebrate so we acted as we usually did every day with the exception of exchanging a present or two. Besides, our schedules were far too busy for a Christmas dinner or party.

My grandfather owned one of the largest publishing companies in the world, Bookman Binding, and from day one I had been taught the necessities to take over the business. Luxury education, home tutors, sit-ins at meetings with editors and authors; it was drilled into my head and I gladly accepted it.

Of course, I had my own dreams as well. While learning how to take over the company, I had gotten interested in writing myself and had gotten three of my novels published before I was twenty two.

My outlook on Christmas changed last year, New Years Eve to be exact. I had just become friends with my publisher named Lenalee, who had convinced me to attend a New Years Eve party with her. It was a good night, spent at a bar owned by Marian Cross and meeting people such as Yu Kanda, Komui, Alma Karma and many other weird people.

But they aren't what changed by outlook, that was done by one boy in particular.

I had just stepped out of the bar for some fresh air, crossing the street to sit on a bus stop bench. It was a nice night, clear and chilly, but quiet. A kitten meowed, drawing my attention to the thin alley beside the bar. I could see the kitten and the silhouette of a boy leaning against the wall. The kitten rubbed its self against the boy's leg but when it received no attention, it turned it's attention toward me, bounding into the street.

It was then that a large truck honked it's horn, hoping to scare the kitten out of the road in order to keep it from getting hit. The trucker was going way to fast to stop the truck and the kitten was frozen in place, blinded by the headlights.

The truck passed in a blur and it took me a minute to realize that there was now a boy clutching the light pole in front of me. One arm was wrapped around it, the other holding the kitten who was still to shocked to move. The boy had his eyes closed, his breath coming out in white wisps and he panted.

"Hey…are you okay?" I asked, sanding and walking over to him. He opened his eyes, looking at me before sliding to the ground, blinking in confusion.

"I'm alive?" he asked, his arm still around the light pole. I couldn't help it; He looked so cute, so I began to laugh. His confused look melted away into an annoyed one, glaring up at me now.

"Of course your alive, why wouldn't you be?" I asked, wiping a tear away from my eye.

"I- I though…I was going to be hit by the truck." He said, standing and holding the kitten close. "I didn't think I was going to get to the kitten in time." He added, looking at his feet. I took him in, noticing his snow white hair and silver-grey eyes. He was cute, probably fifteen or so with porcelain skin but a red pentagram tattoo marked the left side of his face. He was short, wrapped in a black and silver coat with an odd cross like symbol over his heart. Black pants were visible, tucked into black and silver knee high boots and his hair was cut short, just above his shoulders.

"You saved him though, lucky little bloke." I said, rubbing under the kittens chin. "What's your name?" I asked. He hesitated before answering.

"Allen." He gently petted the kitten which mewed in his arms. "What's your?"

"Lavi." I answered. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you a bit young for a bar?"

"Im seventeen!" He argued. I had just noticed his accent and smirked.

"Last I checked, England's legal drinking age is eighteen." I smirked when he blushed in embarrassment. "And here in America it's twenty one."

"I know that!" He argued.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I lived here…" He said, before thinking better of it and looking away.

"And you're not anymore?" A asked. He shook his head. "Since when?" I asked him then.

"Today…Cross kicked me out." He said so low I barley caught it.

"Why?" He huffed, flustered and turned to glare at me once again.

"Because I can't pay the rent! Anymore questions!?" He was upset now, the stress shown in his voice.

There were a lot actually. Where are you staying tonight? Can you afford to stay anywhere? When was the last time you've eaten? Where are your parents?

Instead I asked, "Can you cook and clean?" He seemed confused by my question but nodded. "Then you can stay with me, at least until you get a new place. I have an extra room anyway so you can stay there and instead of paying rent you can clean up my place and cook for me when I don't feel like it." It wasn't until after I said it that I realized It was probably a bad idea. I didn't even know this kid.

"No way! You could be some pervert or child molester! Why would I ever move in with you!?" He was blushing and still refused to look at me.

"Because you need help. And because its kind of lonely in my apartment." He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "I'm not taking no for an answer." He signed defeated.

"What about the cat?" He whispered. I blinked, looking down at the small golden kitten.

"He can come too I guess. But you'll have to take care of him. I'm horrible at those sorts of things."

"Lavi!" I looked over to see Lenalee at the door to the bar. "The ball's about to drop! Where counting down now. Hope you have your resolution ready!" She shouted, moving back into the bar. I looked at Allen who didn't seem inclined to go into the bar. I shrugged and sat back down on the bench, listening to everyone count down in the bar.

"You got a resolution ready?" Allen slowly shook his head. "Well, did you stick to your new year's resolution from last year?"

"I didn't have one…I've never celebrated New Years." I blinked at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"My foster father and I lived in a traveling circus which could be pretty hectic so we always lost track of the dates." Allen came over and sat next to me, still holding the kitten.

"What about Valentines day?" He shook his head. "St Particks day?" Another shake. "Easter? Halloween? Christmas?" A shake for each. "What about your birthday?" I asked.

"My birthdays on Christmas." He said, tilting his head. I'll take that as a no.

"Let me get this straight!" I said standing and facing him. "You have never celebrated ANY holiday? Ever?" Allen nodded slowly.

"Is that bad?" He asked. I covered my face with my hands, amazed.

"Okay! I got it, I know what my New Years Resolution is going to be!" Allen looked at me questioningly. "My new years resolution is to get you to celebrate all holidays this year, every last one!" The boy's jaw dropped in shock.

"B- but you…I…You really don't have to-"

"And what's your resolution?" I asked. "Come on shorty, you gotta have something." That flared something in the kid. He hoped up, squaring up to me.

" I do have one!" He yelled. I smirked.

"So what is it?" I asked. He opened him mouth, no doubt thinking on his toes.

"I want...to…fall In love! That's my resolution! To fall in love!"

"Well, lets get to it shall we?" I asked, ruffling Allen's hair playfully before running back to the bar just in time to shout "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

Allen moved in that night, surprised by the size of my apartment, then my job, then the fact that I was to inherit a company. He was an easy kid to get along with. He kept the apartment clean, cooked OK meals, and was very quiet when I needed to write.

He loved to read and played the piano (something I had only bought for decoration in my apartment). It wasn't until a week after he moved in that I noticed the burn scar on his left arm. He had rolled up his sleeves to cook dinner one night and I had come home early for my meeting with Lenalee. I surprised him and when I tried to ask about his arm he was quick to dismiss it. "Something that happened when I was very young," he would say.

It took me only a month to fall for him.

I asked him out on Valentines day, and though he was embarrassed, had never dated anyone before, and thought the idea of two guys being together was weird, he said yes. I decided to take it slow, VERY slow, and our first kiss was on Easter.

The first time I was able to touch him was on Halloween. He had a perfect costume that Lenalee had chosen for him and our night was filled with moans. We didn't go all the way, I want to save that for a special time, a specific one at that.

Christmas. His birthday.

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas Allen?" I asked one night while cooking dinner.

"Huh? Oh! You don't have to get me anything!" He said, blushing lightly. I smirked and looked at him.

"I want to Beansprout. And nothing is going to stop me from buying you stuff so you might as well tell me before I buy you half of a store." Allen pouted and I kissed the top of his head, setting a plate in front of him. I had already planned dinner for us at an expensive all you can eat restaurant that also gave the occupants privacy. That way Allen would be able to eat all he wanted, not be self conscious, and we will be able to have dinner together. I just hadn't figured out anything after that…

"This is our last holiday right?" Allen asked, shoveling food into his mouth. I nodded. Together, we had celebrated New Years, Martin Luther King Day, Presidents Day, Valentines Day, Memorial Day, Cinco De Mayo, Easter, Memorial day, Independence Day, labor Day, Columbus Day, Veterans Day, Thanksgiving, April Fools, Mother's Day (we gave presents to Lenalee) Fathers Day (Komui) St. Patrick's day, Halloween, and many other weird holidays like National Play-Dough Day.

"Its not just a holiday though, it's your birthday. And I mean it, you can have anything you ask for! Anything." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Lavi." I smiled and we went on with out meals.

* * *

We had our dinner at the restaurant Christmas Eve night, making plans with Lenalee and everyone to have Christmas dinner at my house the next day. Allen was excited, and our tree was littered with presents, for both Allen and I. he had gotten a part time job some time ago at a bakery and used the money to buy me some stuff. I had bought him everything he had asked for, plus a little extra stuff he might like.

We decided to open the presents tonight, since there wasn't a point in waiting any longer. Allen was happy with everything he had gotten, as was I but I still had one more thing I wanted to give him.

"Let's go for a walk." I said, pulling his gloved hand toward the door.

"But we just got back…at least let me change first?" Allen asked, looking down at himself. He was wearing the tux I had bought him, a Musician Tux I believe it was called. It was black and silver with a silver bow tie, white dress shirt and silver buttons and cuffs, the long tail coat in the back making him piano ready.

"You look fine in what your wearing." I told him, feeling him slowly give in.

* * *

"Kanda?" Allen asked as we neared the center of the small bridge, snow crunching under our feet. Said Samurai rolled his eyes and passed me the black and silver round box with a white ribbon tied over the top he had in his hands before stalking off. "Why was he here? And what's that?" Allen asked, blinking down at the box.

"This is your Birthday present." I told him with a smile. He opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"The other things were your Christmas presents. This is you Birthday present. A day early I'll admit, but I couldn't wait." Allen pouted at me before looking at the box, his gaze melting into one of curiousness.

"Open it." I told him. He sighed but smiled, reaching out and undoing the bow. When the bow was undone, he gently lifted the lid, peeing inside. I took lid of the box and slipped it underneath the box itself, allowing Allen to use both hands to pull out the present inside.

He pulled out a black top hat, a sliver line wrapping around the base with a large cross like symbol on the side, the same that was on his jacket the day we had met.

He was staring at it and then opened his mouth to say something, probably ask me how I had known.

See, I wasn't with Allen when he first saw the hat. My grandfather had dragged me away to a meeting and Lenalee and the group brought Allen Christmas shopping with them. I had just finished the meeting and was on my way home when I spotted the silverette, trailing along behind Lenalee, Kanda, and Alma. He was holding a box in his hands, listening to Leanlee blab on about something. As they passed by the window of a shop, Allen stopped, his gaze pausing on a top hat, this top hat. Lenalee had to call his name a few times in order to get his attention, and when she finally did he blushed, apologized, and with a final glance at the hat, moved on.

I set the box in the snow and gently took the hat from Allen's hands, putting it on his head. "Suits you." Allen didn't seem to know what to say, his eyes tearing up a bit. "H- hey, are you crying? Wait! What did I do?" He grabbed my sleeve, looking down.

"I- I'm just… really happy." He said, sniffling a bit. I sighed in relief, cupping his cheeks and lifting his head to kiss him.

"I told you, I'll give you anything you want, just ask for it." Allen nodded. "Come on, let's get back before you catch a cold." I went to grab the box but was stopped when Allen gripped my sleeve and tugged.

"I…I want to sleep in you bed tonight." I blinked before nodding.

"Okay beansprout."

"And I wana wear one of your pajama shirts. And I want a good night kiss!" A smiled and nodded.

"Anything you want Allen."

"And I want you to cuddle with me until I fall asleep!"

* * *

Things didn't go as planned however when we got steamy in the elevator.

I couldn't keep my hands off of Allen and the same seem to be said about the boy.

Before we knew it, we were on my bed, a kissing mess, teeth clashing and lips bruised. Allen was eager to take my clothes off, and I can't say I was complaining. We both paused when we were completely naked, Allen's hat lying on my bedside table. I was kneeling between his legs, my hands sliding down his body, his waist, his thighs. I gripped them, moving them around my waist as I moved down to kiss Allen. His legs lay slack against my hips; my hands moving to cup him and making him arch off the bed.

"Lavi…I want-" I quieted him with my lips, pushing my tongue inside and not pulling away until I knew he was oxygen deprived. His eyes were bleary and watering, a string of saliva attaching out lips.

"I know Allen. I want it too." I began kissing my way down his body, stopping only to pull a condom and lube from the bedside drawer. He nearly screamed when I took him into my mouth, his mismatched hands tangling in my hair and undoing my eye patch.

I didn't stop until he came, going slack on the bed and opening his eyes when I moved to hover over him. He gasped when my fingers pushed into him, already stretched from this morning. He was ready.

I pushed into him slowly, condom in place and half of the bottle of lube gone.

"It's…hot…" Allen said, breathless.

"Yeah." I agreed, moving his legs from around my shoulders to a bit lower on my arms. "Can i..." He nodded, gasping when I began to move. He moaned in pleasure, gripping the pillows beneath his head as he moved his hips against mine. I changed my angle and the moans suddenly got higher in pitch, my hand pumping Allen's man hood as I hit his prostate with every thrust. He was getting tighter and tighter around me and I couldn't take much more pleasure.

We hit our peeks at the same time, tensing up as we released, Allen onto his stomach and me into the condom. I laid my head on his shoulder until I had gathered the strength to pull out, rolling to Allen's side. Said boy was dazed, breathing quickly as he tried to catch his breath. I kissed his sweat covered forehead before getting up and grabbing a wet rag to clean him off, throwing the condom away as I did so. I returned to him with one of my pajama sets, the bottoms for me and the top for Allen. I kissed him slowly and sensually for awhile before pulling him into my chest to cuddle before we fell asleep.

"Best goodnight kiss ever." Allen breathed into my chest, making me smile. "Hey Lavi…"

"Yeah beansprout?" I asked.

"I love you." Allen said tiredly.

"I love you to Allen." I replied, holding him in my arms until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry the Lemon was short but i wanted it to be a lovey christmas story more than anything lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Btw, national Play-dough day is September 18th ;)  
**


End file.
